


What Each Found

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Slick and Asajj and what they saw in their alliance.





	What Each Found

Asajj found her chink in the armor of the clones, found that one cog in the machine that didn't quite fit, one unsold on the premise of their purpose.

Slick found a taste of freedom, looking at the future through a lens of survival and personal choice.

She tantalized him with promises of liberty, wealth, and even something more sensual.

He pushed those boundaries, eyes narrowed when she would draw back from the brutal shared kisses.

He just had to play his part, and everything would work out better for him, maybe for his brothers.

The Jedi would be destroyed.


End file.
